


in the dark

by eternallykiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst? I guess?, M/M, atsumu is observant, how does tagging work what the hell, i am not proud of this hhhh, sakusa likes pretending, this is embarraasing, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallykiyoomi/pseuds/eternallykiyoomi
Summary: miya atsumu is the only one who notices.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this,,, this is shitty dude im warning u
> 
> based off of 'in the dark' by camila cabello!

  
miya atsumu hates the smile on sakusa kiyoomi's face. 

he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi smiles whenever someone asks how he is. he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi smiles when he answers and tells the person hes feeling just fine. he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi immediately drops the smile whenever the someone leaves. 

miya atsumu is the only one who notices. 

he hates the smile on sakusa kiyoomi's face. 

-

"omi-kun, not trying to sound like an asshole here, but i know youre not really fine."

he watches sakusa kiyoomi turn to look at him. he watches sakusa kiyoomi tilt his head to the side. he watches sakusa kiyoomi open his mouth to speak. 

"im feeling just fine, miya." he says. 

and there it is again. 

that stupid smile. 

miya atsumu hates the smile on sakusa kiyoomi's face. 

-

miya atsumu hates the forced laughter.

he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi doesnt actually listen to the conversations going on. he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi looks around for a moment. he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi lets out a very forced laugh. 

miya atsumu is the only one who notices. 

miya atsumu hates the forced laughter.

-

"hey, omi-kun. you know you can always talk to me, right?"

he watches sakusa kiyoomi blink. he watches sakusa kiyoomi slowly process what he just said and think of a reaction. he watches sakusa kiyoomi open his mouth to let out a very forced laugh. 

"why, thank you, miya. arent you caring."

there it is again. 

that forced laughter. 

miya atsumu hates the forced laughter. 

-

miya atsumu hates the lack of hesitation.

he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi always agrees to go out and have fun with the others. he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi runs around with all the fakes. he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi says 'yes' to almost everything. 

miya atsumu is the only one who notices. 

miya atsumu hates the lack of hesitation.

-

"youre just gonna go ahead and agree to it like you always do, huh?"

he watches sakusa kiyoomi turn around. he watches sakusa kiyoomi nod his head. he watches sakusa wave good bye. 

"too observant for your own good, miya."

"ill have fun tonight."

there it is again. 

the lack of hesitation.

the lack of self care. 

miya atsumu hates the lack of hesitation.

-

  
miya atsumu hates the lies. 

he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi lies. he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi says hes 'just tired.' he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi will say anything just to convince others hes okay. 

miya atsumu is the only one who notices. 

miya atsumu hates the lies. 

-

"why do you have to lie?"

he watches sakusa kiyoomi look at him. he watches sakusa kiyoomi look down. he watches sakusa kiyoomi stay there, completely silent. 

"im not lying, miya."

there it is again. 

those stupid lies. 

miya atsumu hates the lies. 

-

miya atsumu hates the acting. 

he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi pretends to be okay. he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi acts like its all fine. he hates the way sakusa kiyoomi is clearly very tired of the acting, yet he still does it. 

miya atsumu is the only one who notices. 

miya atsumu hates the acting. 

-

"i can see youre tired of the acting."

he watches sakusa kiyoomi sigh. he watches sakusa kiyoomi look at him. he watches sakusa kiyoomi slowly tear up, but he quickly wipes the tears away. 

"what acting?"

there it is again. 

the pretending. 

miya atsumu hates the acting. 

-

a celebration party is what leads miya atsumu to see the true sakusa kiyoomi. 

everyone else was asleep, it was early in the morning, the dorm was a complete mess, and sakusa kiyoomi was staring out the window. 

"everyone else is gone, omi-kun."

"the strangers are gone."

"can you show me who you are behind those fake smiles, behind the forced laughter, behind the lack of hesitation — the lack of self care, behind all the lies, behind all the acting and pretending?"

"who are you in the dark?"

**Author's Note:**

> yikes im scared to publish this
> 
> feel free to bully me in the comments its what i deserve 😔


End file.
